1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telecommunication handset, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for sharing a bus over which data generated from devices are transmitted and received in the mobile telecommunication handset.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile telecommunication service provider generally provides telecommunication-related services to a user, such as a wireless internet connection service, a video-on-demand service, a character and multimedia message transmission service, and a wireless on-line game service, while a manufacturer of the mobile telecommunication handset provides built-in functions which are not related to telecommunication, to the user, such as a camera function, a memo writing function, a schedule managing function, and a morning call function.
To provide these functions, the mobile telecommunication handset uses separate buses over which to transmit and receive data generated from devices in the mobile telecommunication handset.
FIG. 1 is a drawing illustrating buses for a display and a camera in a mobile telecommunication handset according to a related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, for example, the devices such as the display 20 and the camera 30 are connected to a controller 10 through their respective buses. However, the separate connections of the display 20 and the camera 30 to the controller 10 in the conventional mobile telecommunication handset require an additional data pin and a large-sized connector connecting between boards. Therefore, the separate use of the data buses for each of the display 20 and the camera 30 makes it difficult to meet a recent demand for a small-sized mobile telecommunication handset.